Forbidden Promise
by QuillFusion
Summary: A few years ago Kelly, the daughter of a prostitute came to live with Olivia while she waited out the last 18 months till she reached the age of majority. Now, sometime after that date, Kelly, is still living with Olivia... Turmoil lies ahead for Olivia as she realises Kelly has grown into a gorgeous woman. - Femslash (f/f) Olivia/OFC. ** CHAP 14 NOW Available! 2013/02/14 **
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No infringement intended. I just borrowed Olivia and Alex for a little excursion into a fictional forray.**

**This story depicts sexual encounters between two consenting (perhaps one slightly conflicted) female adults. If this offends you, please do not read on.**

* * *

**Backstory:**

Kelly, a young women, the daughter of a prostitute from one of Olivia's cases, was left destitute and since at that stage she was only 18 months away from the age of majority, Olivia offered to take her in and act as her legal guardian for the few months that were left.

Olivia was acutely aware that she could never replace Kelly's mother or even pretend to be a parent to Kelly, be it a foster one. All she could endeavoured was to have a very good open honest relationship with Kelly. She wanted Kelly to feel free in what was now her new home; not feeling like she had to hide or have secrets; that she would not be judged, and that she could trust Olivia and talk to Olivia about anything that was ever bothering her.

During this time Kelly and Olivia grew close and although she was her legal guardian for a short while, Olivia thought of Kelly more as a younger friend.

Kelly was very happy living with Olivia and when it came to her reaching majority, to Olivia's surprise and joy, Kelly chose to stay on with Olivia voluntarily...

* * *

It was now a few years later.

One sunny day in the heart of summer, Olivia came home to find Kelly lying out on the sunbeds around the pool enjoying the late afternoon glow. She had her eyes closed, seemingly asleep. Olivia watched her for a while not wanting to disturb her.

Then Olivia noticed her hand move and slip into her bikini bottoms. Kelly started pleasuring herself. Olivia bit her lip. She tried to look away but could not. She checked to see if Kelly had seen her but the young woman still had her eyes closed. Olivia watched Kelly's hand move and could see by her chest movement that she was getting more excited as she was clearly bring herself closer to orgasm. Olivia watched as Kelly's other hand slipped into her bikini top where she touched and tugged at her nipple pushing her higher and higher towards the precipice of ecstasy. Olivia was transfixed. She ran her eyes back up to see Kelly's blissful sleep-like expression. Instead Olivia met bright blue eyes looking straight at her that held her gaze as Kelly finally pushed herself over the edge. Kelly parted her lips and threw her head back ever so sightly as she came, never breaking eye contact with Olivia.

For what seemed like ages, Olivia could not move. Then finally when it was over she pulled herself away from the window. She had to get away. She grabbed her keys and was about to head out the door when Kelly came inside.

"Where are you going?" Kelly asked.

"To work," Olivia answered not looking at Kelly.

"I was hoping you'd come for a swim with me," Kelly said.

Olivia closed her eyes, still not daring to look at Kelly. "I can't... now.. Maybe Saturday when I have the day off." Olivia opened the door and left.

_**PLEASE LEAVE a positive comment if you'd like to read the next chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No infringement intended. I just borrowed Olivia for a little excursion into a fictional forray.**

**This story depicts sexual encounters between two consenting (perhaps one slightly conflicted) female adults. If this offends you, please do not read on.**

* * *

Saturday morning early Kelly was out by the pool already. Olivia put on her bikini and went to join Kelly as promised.

Kelly beamed broadly at her when she saw her approaching with her towel and a book. "Thought you'd forgotten."

"Nope." Olivia smiled at her and proceeded to make herself comfortable and settle in the sun. Olivia took out her book and started to enjoy reading for the first time in ages.

Kelly replaced her earphones and continued to doze in the sun. A few minutes later. Olivia saw Kelly out of the corner of her eye put her hand in her bikini bottoms and begin to touch herself. Olivia did not know what to do. Should she stop her? For Olivia it was very important that Kelly have a very good self image and an open relationship with her, not to mention a very healthy view about sex and her body, but this was too close - too close for comfort. If she stopped her, Kelly might feel embarrassed and feel like she should be ashamed of herself. Masturbation is good in private – in her own home, which is where she was.

Olivia tried to concentrate on her book, but she couldn't. She could see the rise and fall of Kelly's abdomen as she got more excited. Olivia could not help it she found herself incredibly turned on by this.

Suddenly Kelly stopped as if thinking better of it. She shifted her body and turned towards Olivia.

"Do you masturbate, Olivia?" Kelly asked.

"Hmm?" Olivia pretended to be very engrossed in her book to buy herself more time.

"Do you masturbate?" Kelly simply asked again.

Olivia considered Kelly for a moment, lying there looking up at her. "Yes," she simply said before lifting up her book and continuing to read like this was the end of the conversation.

"When?" Kelly asked.

"Hmm?" Olivia asked again pretending to have been re-captivated by the words on the page in front of her.

"When do you masturbate? Often?" Kelly asked.

Olivia realised Kelly was determined to have this conversation and regardless how uncomfortable Olivia might feel about it, it was probably going to happen. She put down her book. "No, I would not say often."

"What, once a day, once a week?" Kelly pushed.

"Probably about between once a week and once a month depending on how busy and tired I am."

"Wow, once a month!" Kelly was shocked. "How do you cope?"

Olivia just smiled not entertaining it to be a serious question.

"Where do you do it?" Kelly continued.

"Usually at home in my bed, or in the shower sometimes," Olivia said as honestly as possible.

"I thought so," Kelly said.

"You thought so?" Olivia was a little taken aback by the idea that Kelly could know where she masturbated.

"Yes, I have watched you through the glass."

Olivia was shocked. "You should respect my privacy, Kelly!"

"Oh, I could not really see anything. It just happened one day when the phone rang and I knocked on the bathroom door to call you but you did not hear me. The door was open so I stepping in. You were in the shower already. It looked like you had been there a while as it was very steamy and the shower cubicle glass was all misted up. I could just see you move and I heard you moan. I figured you would not want to be disturbed."

Olivia said nothing, not knowing what to say, and feeling an involuntary blush crawl over her cheeks.

"You must look beautiful when you... you know... come." Kelly said.

Olivia was certainly feeling very uncomfortable with the current conversation.

"Kelly!"

Kelly merely closed her eyes and slid her hand into her bikini bottoms again.

Olivia could not cope with this any longer. She knew it was her own feelings that were the problem and not Kelly's fault she could not handle the situation better. This was also Kelly's home after all and she did not ever want to make Kelly feel like she could not be free to do whatever she wanted in her own home. Olivia decided all she could do was to remove herself from the situation. She got up and went inside, claiming she had a few things to do. Kelly opened her eyes briefly and watched Olivia go without letting up her rhythmic caressing.

Olivia went to her room. The window looked out over the swimming pool. There, like before she could see Kelly in the throws of pleasuring herself. F*** me, she thought. I wonder if that girls knows what effect that has on me. Probably not. She probably just sees me as a hard, emotionless detective who works with sex crimes all day with no personal life to speak of.

Olivia lay down on her bed and tried to refocus on the pages of her novel, in earnest trying to rid her mind of the images of Kelly only a few feet away on the sun deck pleasuring herself.

It wasn't working.

Olivia finally gave up and went to take a cold shower. While in the shower the thought of Kelly having been just outside the shower cubicle at some point, watching her as she pleasured herself transformed the usual numbing feeling of cold water rushing over her body into a veritable fiery caress. Whoever said a cold shower reduces libido was sorely mistaken, she thought. She could not help it, she had to touch herself, if only to quiet the Demon that was building inside. Again, this had the opposite effect. She decided she needed to go for a run instead. Maybe that would help.

* * *

**Due to the restriction on potentially MA+ content on this site ... the next installment (Chap 14) of this story is now (2013/02/14) available on my webpage:**

**quillfusion-dot-com/fanfiction/law-order-svu/forbidden-promise/**

**HAPPY VALENTINES!**

**_PLEASE LEAVE a positive comment on my webpage if you'd like to read more._**


End file.
